Soft Cruelty: Summer Days
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, shoujoai, fxf, Usagi x Michiru. Sequel to SC: Maelstrom Dream. “You don’t need to hear my words to believe me. All you need do is look in my eyes and find the love for you that shines there constantly. And all I need do for you is the same.”
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Soft Cruelty takes place in November, Soft Cruelty: An Usagi and Michiru Christmas is set the 24th and 25th of December. Soft Cruelty: The Maelstrom Dream is set in April of the following year, 4 months after SC: Christmas. Soft Cruelty: Summer Days takes place in July, 3 months after SC: Dream. Shortly after the events of SC: Dream, Minako met Setsuna at the college she was going to. That's how the other Outers came to know the Inners. In June, after the scouts had known each other for a little over a month, the cats reappeared and unlocked the seal placed upon all of the senshi's minds after Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia. Since this is a kinda-sorta-but-not-exactly AU fiction, after the battle with Galaxia and the star seeds were returned, Eternal Sailor Moon used the powers of the Silver Crystal to seal the memories of the events away in the minds of her senshi, both Inner and Outer courts. This was so that things could start off fresh. That they may each make their own destinies instead of being forced to follow preset paths. After having their memories restored (Mamoru gained his as well), the scouts and Mamoru decided that if that future was truly intended to happen, then it would of its own accord without their interference. Michiru and Usagi, Ami and Makoto, Rei and Minako, Haruka and Setsuna all decided to keep things as they were. Michiru and Usagi especially, since neither were willing to give each other up. Despite the initial protests of the lunar cats, Usagi was firm in her resolve and Luna and Artemis eventually relented.

The timeline above should help you understand how in this fanfiction, the Inners and Outers know each other, and how Chibi-usa has appeared. But then again, where Chibi-usa is concerned…don't judge a book by its cover. ;)

* * *

Triple digits for the next week and a half were the weathermen had predicted. Pools, lakeside retreats, and beachfront escapes were packed to capacity. The heat from the summer sun baked the humid air like kilns potters used to fire their clay work. The oppressive heat seemed to sink its uncomfortable hold into everything it could reach. And that which it couldn't, it forced its way in. The apartment was hot. Even with the curtains drawn shut and the ceiling fans working overtime, all they did were to further serve to mix the searing, hellish air. An anguished moan was heard from the blonde who lay on the couch in nothing but her panties and a baggy, sweat-soaked shirt that clung to her lithe body. One arm draped over her eyes, while the other hung limply off the side of the couch; hand and wrist resting palm-down on the plush carpet as they gripped the remote to the television. It wasn't even ten o'clock and the thermometer outside on the balcony read ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit; thirty-six degrees Celsius. Of all the weeks to choose, the air conditioner had picked this ungodly week to go on the fritz. And, predictably, due to the hot weather all of the heating and air conditioning businesses were working overtime with calls they had to follow up on. The landlord she had talked to on the phone not half an hour ago had said that the soonest someone could be out to take a look at the building's central A/C unit would be tomorrow afternoon.

**Soft Cruelty: Summer Days**

By: LowFlyer1080

The sound of the front door opening broke Usagi from her suffering as she sat up to look over the couch. The sight of her lover somewhat surprised her as the violinist should have been at the studio already. She watched as the elegant aqua-haired goddess shut the door behind her, tossing her keys onto the small table that sat near the door and setting her hand purse down as well. She then noticed the look of utter deflation on her love's face as she herself let out a sorrowful moan, dragging herself down the hallway and into the darkened room lit only by a small lamp and the light from the kitchen area. Usagi couldn't help but laugh a little as the normally graceful woman plopped unceremoniously down into her favorite recliner. The giggle brought a look of irritation and confusion directed toward her.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't help but think of the old adage 'misery loves company'. Why are you home so early? You couldn't have been at the studio more than an hour."

"The manager sent everyone home." Michiru groaned, "The A/C couldn't keep up with the heat from all the electronics there as well as the heat outside. It never shut down to rest at all so he didn't want to risk it breaking down in the middle of a recording. So I come home and it's just as hot in here as it is outside."

"Yeah, that's because the central air units are down here in the complex. I called and talked to the landlord. He already told me he had called a company to come take a look at them but was told that the soonest anyone could be out would be tomorrow afternoon." This brought out another agonizing moan from Michiru.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it. It's too hot to do anything." The blonde replied, fanning herself with the neck of her shirt. The action caught the eyes of a certain aqua-haired violinist who now noticed the state of dress that her girlfriend was currently in. Sensing the look, Usagi responded, "Don't even think about it. I love you with all my heart, but it's too hot even for _that_ Michi-koi."

The sentence brought a giggle from the girl in question who got up and began walking back to their bedroom to change out of her white sundress she had put on not more than two hours ago which was already damp from her own sweat. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" called Usagi's voice from the living room. As Michiru peeled out of the cotton dress she could hear the muffled voices of her lover talking to whoever it was on the phone. Removing her bra and grabbing a loose fitting teal t-shirt like what her Usako was wearing she headed back out of the bedroom toward her lover who sound rather excited.

"Alright! We'll see you tomorrow then!...Mmmhmm!...Great! Ja ne!" She chirped as she hung up the phone. Bouncing up off the couch in complete defiance of the oppressive heat she beamed a smile at her Michiru.

"Alright, love." The woman laughed, "What is it this time?"

"That was Rei-chan. She's invited us to join her up at hers and Minako-chan's mountain cabin for the week!"

"Oh really? And who else would happen to be joining us?" she replied as she moved up to Usagi and wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's waist despite the unbearable temperature.

"Ami-chan and Mako-chan of course." the princess responded, resting her hands on her love's hips as she felt the arousal start to burn within herself despite apprehension at knowing who else was going.

"Anyone else?" Michiru asked gently, sliding her hands under the white t-shirt covering Usagi and rubbing her lower back.

"Umm…Minako said something about inviting Haruka-san and Setsuna-san as well." She glanced away, but added quickly as she looked back up, "Of course, Hotaru-chan would be coming too."

"Well, with the heat I doubt my manager would mind me taking some vacation time…"

"You mean you wouldn't mind staying near Haruka and Setsuna for the week?"

"I'm sure I'll manage, Usa. I've had a while to get over it and I can say it doesn't hurt like it used to." She replied in a soft voice.

"I'm glad…" came the reply, "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Usa. Besides," Michiru tightened her arms and pulled her love snug against her, enjoying the intimate press, "I have you. And that's all I'll ever need."

Their lips softly crashed together, Usagi bringing her arms up to twine around Michiru's neck, holding her gently in place as Michiru's own hands roamed bare skin underneath her Usako's white shirt. Nipping gently at Michi's lower lip, Usagi was rewarded with a slight gasp. Taking the opportunity, she slipped her tongue into her love's mouth, exploring the soft, moist heat and sharp teeth within. The aqua-haired woman wasn't to be outdone however as her own tongue met Usagi's, swirling around each other. Pulling back slightly, Usagi worked her kisses down the length of Michiru's jaw to where it met her neck as the girl tightened her arms around the blonde and tilted her head slightly to give her love better access. She gasped as her blonde girlfriend sucked gently on her pulse-point, nipping lightly at the life rushing beneath her skin and hearing the hiss of a breath being pulled in.

"I thought it was too hot even for _that_, Kyuuketsuki-koi?" Michiru teased gently and smiled when she felt the same grin against her neck.

"Kyuuketsuki?" came the soft question, followed in an instant by another light bite on the aqua-haired girl's neck making her go weak in the knees.

"Couldn't help it, it came to mind." She replied, tilting her head even more and tightening her grip on her lover's waist as she felt a tongue gently massage the bite mark.

"Well seeing as how you're hot and I'm hot; we're both sweaty; may as well, ne?" Usagi pulled back and looked at her lover with heavy-lidded eyes charged with desire, "Besides, seeing you in nothing but a shirt and panties is turning me on."

"Mmmm, I see. Well, let's find out if there's anything I can do to help you get your mind off this, atmospheric heat…and perhaps onto another type of heat." Her sultry voice brought a light blush to the blonde's cheeks as the ocean goddess pulled away, her hand sliding down the bunny's arm to gently tug at her hand. Suddenly the hot air felt icy cool against her heated skin and the warmth that radiated from her aqua lover's body as she followed the woman into their bedroom, grinning like the cat that ate the canary all the way. Sometimes, it felt like her life was just too good!

(Kyuuketsuki is Japanese for 'vampire')

* * *

Predictably, Michiru's boss didn't mind her taking some paid vacation off from work for a couple of reasons. One being she was a highly valued employee and he wanted to keep her happy. The second being he had closed down the studio until a second A/C unit could be installed. The only ones at the office were him and a few secretaries. Usagi's boss also didn't mind her taking off for the week as business had been rather slow due to the heat wave that had covered the city and the vast majority of the surrounding area. The morning found the two lovers hurrying to get clothes packed for the next six days and seven nights.

"We've got to hurry. Rei-chan and Mina-chan wanted everyone to meet up at the Hikawa Jinja by ten." The bunny said, frantically trying to get her hair up.

"Well we wouldn't be running late if you hadn't _insisted_ upon taking a shower together." The goddess shot back with a grin, moving back into the bathroom to help her lover.

"Mou! I distinctly recall you not having any objections about it!"

"I didn't, my love."

"…"

"You know, your hair would be easier to do up if we just braided it. These odangoes of yours are a bit complicated my love." The goddess continued, changing the subject with a smile.

"Ehh, we can worry about that later. Let's get moving!" the blonde replied as they finished her hair and she hurried out the room.

The two lovers each grabbed their suitcases, Michiru also getting their bag with their bathroom essentials in it. Usagi shut off the lights in the kitchen and turned off the ceiling fans as well. With everything ready to go the two stepped out in the hall. Usagi locked the door behind them and they hurried down the hall toward the elevator, hand-in-hand. The ride down to the lobby was made in comfortable silence and as they walked through the lobby toward the parking garage, they both waved and greeted a good morning to the security guard at the front desk who smiled and waved back. The couple made their way outside and across the parking lot to the garages. Pushing the opener, the door moved up to reveal the foreign-made muscle car inside. It was one of the perks of being somewhat famous and well off that Michiru enjoyed with Usagi. Sometimes the two would just go out on a drive through the countryside to escape the stress of the city. They usually stopped somewhere and had a picnic, just the two of them. However the recent heat waves had made that almost impossible, with this latest one being the worst yet. The couple put their bags in the trunk and climbed in, feeling the warm leather mold itself to their bodies. Sticking the key in the ignition, Michiru started the car. The engine came to life, purring contently as if glad it would get to go out and stretch its wheels with its owners once again. Buckling up, they backed out of the garage, Usagi pushing the remote inside to close the door. Pulling out onto the street, Michiru smoothly shifted gears, slipping quickly between the light morning traffic as the hot breeze blew through the air. Usagi always loved this. Michiru said that 'going for a cruise' was a quirk she must have picked up from Haruka. Conversation was light between them as the Camaro moved with a low growl and feline grace down the streets on its way to the Hikawa Jinja, Usagi's hand resting on Michiru's thigh.

Pretty soon, the shrine came into view, its long stone staircase stretching up the hill toward the main building. Out front, down by the street were the group of friends Usagi had grown up with in middle and high school and had shared a very special bond with. The senshis' conversations dropped off as they heard the car approaching, its custom-ordered exhaust making its American heritage stand out loudly in the midst the quieter traffic of Japan's capital city. Usagi grinned at Michiru who just smiled and shook her head, the gaping mouths of the moon princess' guardians testament to the fact that they had never seen Michiru's 'other baby' until now. The two guardian cats, Luna and Artemis, just sat there bug-eyed. Rolling up smoothly to a stop, Michiru shut the car off, quickly getting out and around to get the door for Usagi who stepped out with a hand from her lover.

"I take it you all like Michiru's car?" Usagi said with a wry grin at the looks on the other girls' faces, leaning back into Michiru's embrace as the ocean goddess held her from behind.

The metallic aquamarine paint of the 2009 Chevrolet Camaro convertible gleamed in the hot sun, its two silver racing stripes shining brightly. The five-spoke chrome rims sparkled and scattered the light that bore down upon them. The dark grey leather interior was luxurious and soft, with chrome detailing outlining the six-speed stick shift and dashboard displays which included a computerized GPS tracking system and state-of-the-art stereo. Under the hood was nestled a powerful 5.7 liter V8 engine, 427 cubic inches of raw power. Its automated piston-control could shut down four cylinders when they weren't needed and turn them on for extra power making the car fairly fuel efficient. The dual exhaust system had twin glass pack mufflers which made the modern muscle car purr like a big cat when idling or stopped at a streetlight, but growl low and loud when 'given a little gas'. Even Haruka was impressed by Michiru's choice; her 2004 yellow Ferrari was parked just behind Makoto and Ami's sedan. This foreign newcomer's stockcar-style frame made the older Ferrari's sleek athletic body look rather cliché.

"Wow. Nice car." commented Makoto.

"Thank you." replied Michiru, "We like it very much."

"Luna!" Usagi cried happily upon seeing the black cat, opening her arms and catching the feline when she jumped into her arms, "I hope you've been behaving for Rei-chan and Mina-chan?"

"Hai. They've taken good care of myself and Artemis since everyone got their memories back."

"Good. Are you two coming with us to the cabin?"

"Yes we are, Usagi-chan." replied Artemis who was standing at Usagi's feet, looking up expectantly at Luna.

Sensing what the little white cat wanted she lowered herself enough to let Luna hop out of her arms and land gracefully next to him. Standing back up she addressed everyone. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yep, we were just waiting on you, odango." Rei mock-scolded her princess. "You're always late."

"Sorry, Rei-chan…but you know it's hard to resist Michiru's charms." Usagi teased back, knowing what Rei was like when it came to talking about that stuff.

"Whatever could you mean, Usagi-chan?"

"Oh, there wasn't any hot water this morning so we took a shower together. We needed some way to keep from freezing underneath all that cool water. It turns out we needed that cool water to help us calm down, otherwise we would have been later than what we were." Usagi shot back with a grin, her comment earning giggles from Makoto, Haruka, Minako, and Michiru; knowing smiles from Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru; and a furious blush from Rei.

"That's mean." Michiru whispered in her lover's ear.

"C'mon guys! The day's a wastin' away and I would like to get to the cabin in time to take a swim at the lake!" Minako exclaimed as she climbed into Makoto's car.

"So where's this cabin at?" Haruka asked.

"It's in the hills near Lake Kizaki, about ten to fifteen minutes away from Omachi, Nagano and about half an hour from Matsumoto. It's about a three hour drive from here." Rei replied as they all headed for the cars. "Haruka, you guys are following us, with Michiru and Usagi bringing up the back."

"Minako!" Artemis called, "Luna and I are going to ride with Usagi and Michiru since we haven't seen them in quite a while."

"Alright, Artemis. Behave yourselves and don't claw up Michi's leather seats." The blonde replied as she buckled herself in and shut the door.

Michiru and Usagi were already in their car with the two cats when suddenly there was a loud snap like the crack of a whip followed by a small cry of surprise. It all ended with a light thump of something falling into the backseat of the Camaro. Everyone not already in the cars stopped to turn and look back at the convertible.

"Well, least this time I didn't fall on something hard." A pink-haired girl spoke as she gripped her small suitcase. The stares of seven people and two felines greeted her. "Well don't everyone say hello all at once!"

"Chibi-usa!" Hotaru exclaimed happily jogging back to her Michiru-mama's car. "You came!"

"Of course I came Taru-chan! You think I'd miss out on the best week of my life?" that comment earned quite a few curious glances at her, as well as a look from Setsuna before the guardian climbed into Haruka's Ferrari.

"I take it you want to ride with Michiru and Usagi too, hime-chan?" Haruka asked, already knowing the answer now that the pink-haired daughter of Usagi had shown up.

"Can I Haruka-papa?"

"She's got a nice car, she's got our daughter, she's got koneko-chan. Pretty soon she's gonna steal you away too, Tsuna-koi!" Haruka chuckled, earning a blush from the guardian as well as Usagi. "Go ahead, hime-chan, but behave for your Michiru-mama okay?"

"Arigato!"

"C'mon Hotaru." Usagi laughed as she got out and folded the seat forward so the firefly could climb in the back with her pink-haired friend. "Alright Haruka-chan, Mako-chan! Everyone's ready!" she called before getting back in herself.

Michiru once again started the car and grinned as the wind and thunder senshis stopped one final time and looked back at the gleaming convertible idling smoothly behind them. '_Eat your hearts out, girls. She's all mine._' The thought sparking more than one 'she' in her mind.

"That is so not fair." Haruka sighed.

"Oh hush, Ruka and get in." Setsuna giggled from her seat in the sports car.

"Hey! At least you have a Ferrari, Ami and I are lucky enough to have our Civic!" Makoto shot back with a laugh as she and the wind senshi each climbed into their respective cars and started them up. Soon the small motorcade pulled away from the shrine, on their way to a lakeside cabin in hopes of escaping the hellish heat wave that had blanketed itself over Tokyo and much of Japan.

* * *

End Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing it for a story. Don't sue me please. I'm a college student and I already owe the feds enough money as it is.

A/N – This story is a result of many things. One being the Festival of Fire that has just wrapped up in World of Warcraft; the second being me watching a video on YouTube of a tribute to Rei Hino/Sailor Mars set to Sting's Desert Rose; the third, and biggest, being I've hit a block in writing my Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction challenge, and the fourth being I just got done watching Please Teacher again, hence Lake Kizaki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Please read the note at the beginning of Chapter One of SC: Summer Days. It clarifies the timeline of the SC universe.**_

At the last stoplight before they got onto the highway toward Omachi, Michiru pushed the button to bring the convertible top up as it locked firmly in place. She put the windows up and turned the Camaro's air conditioning on. While it was true they could have left the top down, it would have been a very painful week. Three hours in the blaring sun with no sun block would ensure that. Besides being on the highway with the wind rushing past made it hard to hold a conversation. Luna was snuggled comfortably in Usagi's lap, one of the vents having been directed toward her, while Artemis rested on the floor by Usagi's feet, the floor vent keeping him cool. The blonde's right hand absently stroked the black feline's soft fur, getting a purr of contentment in return as her left hand lie gently on her aqua lover's thigh. Her daughter and Hotaru sat in the backseat quietly talking between themselves; whispered words that were hard to hear but easy to understand the emotions buried in them. Michiru's right hand moved off the gear shift and came to rest gently upon Usagi's left, holding it gently in place. The touch caused the blonde to look softly toward her lover, their gazes meeting in a gentle kiss of sight, contentment shining in baby blue, serenity shining in darker azure. The silent look was held only for a few moments before the swimmer gently squeezed the moon-hime's hand and her eyes reluctantly turned back to the road.

**Soft Cruelty: Summer Days**

**Chapter Two**

By: LowFlyer1080

The convertible cruised smoothly down the highway behind the yellow Ferrari, its engine humming in a low, growling drone that had put the two cats to sleep fairly quickly. Usagi was fast reaching the land of Morpheus as well, the shifting of leather behind her causing her to glance over her shoulder to the occupants of the backseat, a smile coming to her face at the sight. Chibi-usa had moved over to the center of the seat, re-buckling herself next to Hotaru and leaning against her dark-haired friend. Her head came to rest against the firefly's shoulder as her eyes closed. Hotaru sleepily wrapped an arm around the future princess's shoulders as her other hand was sought out by the pink-haired girl's own. In moments, both girls were asleep cuddled up together. Sparing a glance at her lover, she saw a similar smile on the woman's features as she glanced back at the now sleeping couple through the rear-view mirror.

"Get some rest, sweetheart." Michiru called softly, "It'll be a long drive. We can talk when we get to the cabin."

"I can stay awake to keep you company, Michi-koi." Usagi replied before yawning. She blushed at the quiet laugh that escaped her love's lips.

"Rest. Or you'll be too tired for the cook out later tonight."

"Alright alright, can I still hold your hand?" the blonde relented, blushing slightly at the question.

"You can always hold my hand, Usa-koi." Michiru tenderly brushed a few golden locks back behind the other girl's ear before returning her hand to the one that rested on her thigh and taking hold of it gently. "I'll wake you when we get close."

"Love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Usagi."

The blonde's eyes closed and her breathing leveled off as the leather seat cradled her safely in its contours, the headrest supporting her neck and head. Michiru smiled and turned the volume down on the stereo as well as setting the a/c blower on low so as to reduce the noise it made. All this was done in a short amount of time using the built-in controls in the steering wheel. Her attention diverted once again back to the road as she surveyed the countryside, the mountains looming up into the skies ahead of them. Her thumb absently and gently rubbed the back of her girlfriend's fingers despite her wills for it not to in fear of it waking the princess from her slumber. Her fears were unfounded however as the blonde continued to sleep. The Neptunian left her traitorous thumb to its ministrations.

* * *

_Day One_

* * *

She was flying. The air whipped past around her, blowing her hair out behind her. She could feel its cool kiss upon her face and cheeks soothing the warmth of the sun's rays upon her skin; its gentle pressure pushing her back into the seat. Wait a minute, seat? Opening her eyes and blinking slightly she felt the warmth of the sun shining down on her. The warmth of the leather seat sank into her tired body as she stretched slightly. She felt a gentle lump of warm furriness on her lap. Luna. Looking sleepily over to her left, she was met with a grin from her lover.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?" came the call.

"Yeah. Where are we?" the blonde inquired seeing buildings and shops starting to cluster in as they rolled into a rather large town.

"This is Omachi. We're in Nagano prefecture, about ten minutes from the cabin." Came the reply. "I dropped the top when we came off the highway. There's a lot of shade up here in the mountains and hills from all the trees and the heat wave that's blanketed most of the lower lying areas has tapered off significantly up here in the hills."

"What time is it?"

"About one-thirty in the afternoon."

"One thirty? Thought the drive only took about three hours?"

"It does. We started a half hour late, don't you remember this morning in the shower." Michiru shot her a wicked grin.

"Nya ha ha…" Usagi laughed sheepishly and blushing beet red.

The conversation between the two women roused the girls in the backseat, as well as the guardian cats, from their peaceful slumber. They all took the time to look out around them at the tall trees that lined the hills and mountain sides that shielded the peaceful valley from the rest of the turbulent world. Just out past the buildings to their left they could see the huge lake Kizaki of which the town of Omachi rested upon its banks. The crystal blue water shone in the early afternoon sun, cascading in sparkles of rainbow light. Boats and jet skis floated and zoomed around the lake, people in the area enjoying the cool water despite the still strong, hot air. The road they cruised upon gently wound around through the forest's edge with gaps here and there in the trees offering unobstructed views of the lake.

"Ooooh! I can't wait to go swimming!" Chibi-usa squealed in delight as she gazed out at the natural beauty of the valley.

"Me either!" Hotaru agreed happily, giving the pink-haired girl a quick kiss on the cheek as her arms slipped around her waist in a soft hug.

"Well, on second thought, I don't know what I can't wait for more." The pink-haired girl grinned devilishly over her shoulder at her firefly, waggling her eyebrows, "To go swimming, or to see you in a bikini."

"Chibi-usa!" Hotaru blushed rather hard at that thought, earning a laugh from the two older women in the front seat.  
"I understand what you mean, Chibi-usa. I feel the same way about Michiru." Usagi smiled innocently enough to the two in the back, but Michiru caught that sensual demonic glint in her blonde lover's eye as she glanced at her. She quivered slightly under the palm that still rested on her thigh as heat suffused her abdomen and settled in between her legs.

"Don't think for a second I don't feel the same way, Usa-koi." Michiru quickly tried to cover her traitorous body's reaction, winking at the blonde. It didn't work as well as she had hoped as she felt Usagi squeeze her thigh in a not-so-innocent way making the ocean goddess quiver again as the heat grew and ached in a most pleasant way.

Setting her jaw she focused back on the road as her hand that held Usagi's squeezed gently, her thumb rubbing a little more erratically. _'She's gonna kill you one of these days. You don't focus on the road you may wind up in a hospital dead. You'll be mangled, battered, and broken, but you'll have a stupid grin on your face that won't go away no matter what they do to try and remove it, Michiru.'_ She thought with a wicked smile. She pressed the accelerator a little harder making the Camaro shift cylinders and open up all eight where it had been previously using only four. The low drone of the engine grew into a dull roar as the convertible picked up speed and gained on the large gap that had somehow opened up between them and Haruka's Ferrari.

"You haven't been out to Rei and Minako's cabin, have you Michi-koi?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Once, back when Minako's parents still owned it. All of us Inners came out here for summer vacation. There's plenty of room for everyone. It's not that far from the lakeshore either, within walking distance anyway. Quite a few places to escape away to without anyone seeing or hearing you too and all of the bedrooms have soundproofing in them." She replied nonchalantly, discreetly caressing the bare thigh that her hand rested on.

"Just how big is this cabin?" Hotaru piped up from the back before Michiru had a chance to counter with a comment, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"It has five bedrooms, two full baths, kitchen, living room with a fireplace, dining room, and a laundry room. It's your typical western style cabin. If I remember correctly, there's a fire pit down on the small beach that's on the property. There's a dock that stretches out into the lake for quite a way too, enough to dive safely off of."

"Sounds like the perfect place to get away for a week." Hotaru replied.

"It is. We had a lot of fun the last time we were here, even though it was just for three days. I'm so excited to be here for a week!" Usagi practically squealed in joy.

"I'm just glad we're out of that triple digit temperature we were in back in Tokyo." Chibi-usa sighed, leaning back into her firefly's embrace. "This cool mountain air feels heavenly."

"It's still about eighty-four degrees out, Chibi-chan." Michiru giggled. "I'd still call that relatively hot. Especially with the humidity."

The two girls in the backseat faded into their own small conversation talking about all the things they'd get to do together over the course of the week and making plans on going back into Omachi to see what the town had to offer. Apparently, according to Minako and Rei, they had a fairly large movie Cineplex with great prices on tickets. Usagi was more focused on the now _very_ noticeable burning within her abdomen and desire for release at the skilled hands of her lover and was working frantically over in her mind on how to get an excuse to get her beloved alone for a few hours. She could sense the arousal within Michiru as well as she had her hand covering her own, pushing it slightly higher up her thigh, nearing the edge of her short summer dress. Her jaw was set and her eyes locked solidly on the road in an attempt to maintain her concentration. But by the movement of her thumb on the back of Usagi's fingers, and the subtle urging of that hand higher up her leg, Usagi knew that Michiru wanted her just as badly as she wanted Michiru. It was something neither of them could get enough of the other. Even after seven months of being together, each time was as magical and as special as the first, their desires absolutely refusing to be sated; their passion unquenchable.

The Camaro rolled smoothly around the corners and coasted lightly down short straightaways as they followed the road on around the lake. Soon, she noticed Ami and Makoto's Civic turn off the road down a gravel driveway, Haruka's Ferrari following. Signaling her intent, Michiru slowed the muscle car and turned off as well, tailing their friends down the driveway and into the small yard outside the cabin which was nestled no more than two hundred feet from water's edge. Following suit of Makoto and Haruka, she pulled in alongside the yellow sports car underneath the car pavilion that was built near the cabin. Turning off the headlights, she cut the engine and the car fell silent. She smiled and patted the dash before getting out to join the rest of her friends outside of the pavilion.

"Sugoi!!" Chibi-usa squealed in delight, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"Not bad, Minako." Haruka whistled, impressed with the place.

"Thanks Haruka-kun!" the goddess of love chirped back, "Rei and I were wanting to come here again and so when that heat wave hit, we figured it'd be mean if we didn't invite you all along seeing as there is plenty of room here for all of us. I can't say for sure if the pantry, refrigerator, and freezer are stocked or not, however."

"Don't worry about it, Mina-chan." Makoto piped up, "Ami and I can go into town and pick up some groceries tomorrow if we need to. The original plan was to cook out tonight since we brought all the things to do so."

"Thanks Mako-chan, Ami-chan!"

"Don't worry about it Minako-chan." Ami smiled back.

The crystal blue waters of the calm lake spread out like a rippling blanket of silk before them. The lush green grass that gave way to the white sand beach was trimmed neatly, signifying a regular groundskeeper. The large, two-story log cabin sat facing Lake Kizaki, its wrap around porch shaded by its overhang. Tall pines, fat white oaks, and sturdy maple trees hugged around the estate, giving shade to the graveled yard and car pavilion as well as the cabin itself. A long wooden dock stretched out into the water nearly twenty yards, perfect for diving or fishing from. A large fire pit sat in the middle of the beach, seventy or so feet to the right of the dock. Across on the other end of the lake lay the town of Omachi. Anyone could tell the sight here at night would be beautiful. It was far enough away from the highway so that the noise of passing traffic was muffled completely by the trees and that the view of the sky at night would be unpolluted by the light of the town.

"Can we go swimming now?" Chibi-usa asked her future mother excitedly.

"Yeah, can we please Michiru-mama?" Hotaru turned to Michiru.

"Not without supervision, hime-chan." Michiru countered, but before a word of protest could be uttered she turned to Usagi, "Let's go get changed too, ne Usa-koi?"

"Hooray!" Chibi-usa and Hotaru took off toward the cabin's front door, which Rei and Minako had already unlocked and gone inside, the rest of the senshi following suit.

The two women hung back from the rest of the group a little bit and Usagi whispered under her breath, "Naughty, naughty Michiru for thinking those thoughts."

"It's your fault you know." She whispered back, stopping abruptly and yanking the blonde into a tight hold, pressing their bodies together, "You did your best from the time you woke up in the car until now to get me all wound up."

She claimed the pink lips that were mere millimeters away from her own in an urgent kiss. She heard Usagi moan into the contact as arms tried to wrap their way around her neck in an attempt to hold her in place. She broke the contact and walked off toward the cabin, flashing a sexy grin over her shoulder hearing the agonized but pleasurable moan behind her.

"You're mean." Usagi shot back as she quickly followed.

"And you can wait until tonight, _Kyuuketsuki-koi_." Michiru countered, placing a light kiss on Usagi's neck, right over her pulse point before giggling and slipping quickly into the cabin.

"Mou! You little minx!" the odangoed princess laughed out before giving chase to her Neptunian girlfriend.

* * *

End Chapter Two

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. Seemed like a good place to let this one stop.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ See end of Chapter One for disclaimer.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink and red sky faded to a deep royal purple overhead as the sun set behind the mountains; the last of its orange rays shining arrows of light and radiance over the valley. The water lapped at the shore gently as a fire burned brightly in the fire pit on the beach, casting its heat over the figures nestled around it on chairs, blankets, and ice chest. Laughter was heard as the two smallest scouts, Saturn and Mini-Moon chased fireflies that had begun to appear over the beach and the grass of the cabin's yard. Music played gently on the stereo near Haruka's feet as Setsuna cuddled into her lap against the cool of the evening air in the chair they shared. Rei sat on a towel laid out on the sand with Minako's head in her lap, the blonde absently braiding strands of their hair together as the group talked about everything and nothing. Ami and Makoto shared an ice chest, using it as a makeshift bench, the brunette's arm around Ami's shoulders and a small blush on Ami's cheeks since she was still shy despite the fact they had been dating for just as long, if not longer than Usagi and Michiru.

**Soft Cruelty: Summer Days**

**Chapter Three**

By: LowFlyer1080

Hand in hand, walking slowly barefoot through the still warm sand, Usagi and Michiru were returning from their stroll along the beach they had taken after everyone had ate. Usagi leaned into Michiru, who in turn put her arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her close. Placing a soft kiss on her head, she smiled as she looked up at the sky. A single star appeared, twinkling merrily in the dimming light of the sun like a jewel on velvet. Shaking her girlfriend's shoulder gently she pointed up at the sky.

"Usa look, the first star of the night." She whispered.

"Mmm. Make a wish Michi-koi." She smiled, looking at her aqua haired lover.

"Hmm. A wish, huh?"

"Yeah."

The couple pulled to a stop as Michiru guided Usagi around in front of her, pulling her snugly against her body and enjoying the warmth radiating from the smaller woman as it sunk its way into her heart and her soul. Usagi looked on quietly as her girlfriend gazed up at the celestial body hanging in the heavens above as she considered the request from her. She turned her cerulean eyes back down on her princess, a soft loving look shining in them.

"What would you wish for, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm not sure what more I could want, Michiru. I've got all I want right here in my arms."

"Sweet talker." She shot back with a grin, leaning down.

"I speak only the truth."

That was all that was said between the two as their lips melted softly together in a familiar caress. Crickets chirped their songs in the darkening light as the lightning bugs blinked their mating dances through the air around them. None of that reached the two lovers however, as wrapped up in each other they were. Michiru's arms tightened their hold around Usagi's waist as Usagi's arms mirrored the action around Michiru's neck. Lips parted and tongues were brought into play as the kiss deepened, making both women moan softly into each other. This continued on for several happy moments before a particular loud bout of laughter from the fireside brought them back to the present.

Usagi drew away and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder simply content to be held, enjoying the feeling of peace and security she always got when Michiru held her close like this. It was something she could never get enough of. Michiru rested her head against the blonde's own as she held her. A warm, fuzzy feeling poured through her entire body as she closed her eyes and focused her entire concentration on her other senses. Even though with Haruka she had always been the more demure one in the relationship, with Usagi she felt an overwhelming sense of protection and devotion to never let anything hurt her love. She took great pleasure in being the 'strong' one in their romance. That wasn't without saying there were often times the roles reversed, but it didn't matter either way to her. As long as Usagi was in her arms, everything was right in her world; nothing else mattered.

"I wish…I wish that we will be together forever." Michiru whispered into her lover's ear.

"You don't have to wish, Michiru-koi. You simply have to believe." Came the tenderly soft reply.

"I love you, Usagi."

"I love you, Michiru."

The music of the stereo grew enough to reach the couple and Michiru realized that Haruka must've turned the volume up. She felt the smile on the side of her neck as her own smile graced her face. It was the same song they had danced to just like this last November, Breathe by Faith Hill. She blew gently onto her girlfriend's neck, just like she had that night so long ago when they first met. Feeling a grin again against her neck from the blonde she couldn't help but smile in return as she slowly began to sway them to the music. The sand was warm beneath their feet; the cool night breeze moved so slowly it almost wasn't there as it whispered against their skin; more stars appeared in the heavens above the couple to witness this dance of brightest burning love; the Thousand Millennium sentinel peeked timidly over the mountains as it rose, joining the stars to cast its pure beams of blue-white illumination upon its Princess and her Neptunian lover, silently standing guard as it always had. Words weren't enough to describe the feelings that overflowed from the two women as they held each other, swaying back and forth on the sandy beach that night.

The two were so caught up in each other, neither of them failed to notice the lull in the conversation near the fire as eight sets of eyes and two cats peered over in their direction. Minako and Chibi-usa looked on knowingly, Haruka and Makoto smirked as they held their significant others a little closer while Hotaru, Rei, Setsuna, and Ami had smiles on their faces.

"You think they forgot we were right here?" Haruka whispered over at Makoto.

"I think they know, but at the moment they only care about each other." Came the reply as she turned to look at Ami who smiled up at her and nodded her agreement.

"Just like it should be, Mako-chan." The bluenette kissed her taller girlfriend on the cheek as she snuggled further into her side.

"The love and devotion those two have for each other never ceases to amaze me." Rei said quietly.

"I'm the goddess of love, and I will admit, even I've never seen anything of this magnitude before in all my lives." Minako concurred as she held Rei's hand.

"What can you see in them Minako?" Haruka asked. The other scouts turned to Minako, wanting to hear her reply as well.

"Well typically when two people are in love I can, when I chose to do so, see the red ribbon that ties them together at their wrists. Each one varies in its width and thickness; its luster and hue. The stronger bonds are typically thicker, almost like silk rope, and have a healthy, vibrant red sheen to them. The weaker ones are more string-like, and are a dull reddish-burgundy." She explained her ability to see the love-lines that connected people, "Of course though, not all thick lines are vibrant, and not all thin ones are dull. I've seen all varying shade, hue, and luster combinations. Love is not limited in strength or depth. However, with Usagi and Michiru…" she trailed off.

"What about them?" Hotaru questioned, even though she didn't show it, the worry was evident in her tone.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Taru-chan." Minako replied with a gentle smile. "With Usagi and Michiru, their ribbon isn't so much a ribbon as it is an all-consuming aura that surrounds them. It pulses with life and flows freely between them almost like water. When they're apart, it doesn't lose its color or energy, but simply flows just like it always does toward one another. The only thing I can compare it to is a fluidic cocoon. It never breaks, it never diminishes, and it never falters. No matter how great a distance it always connects them."

"What does their aura look like now?" Hotaru asked, her eyes looking over at the couple in question.

"I can't look at it. It's shining too brightly."

"What do you mean it's shining too brightly? How do you know?" Ami asked.

"I mean that right now I'm one hundred percent certain it's shining with a radiance that rivals the sun. I know because I looked at them once before when they were like this. I couldn't use my sight for over two weeks afterwards. The intensity only gets like that when they get wrapped up in each other like they are now. It's actually quite the thing to experience."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Rei gently thumped her girlfriend on the head.

"Yeah Minako. Please, do tell." Makoto grinned, enjoying seeing her friend in her predicament.

"Well I was going to explain, but since Reiko is being mean to me, maybe I should just let you guys contemplate it for a while." She stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, causing the rest of the senshi to laugh.

They all knew that Minako was incapable of straying from Rei and Rei was just as incapable of straying from Minako.

"When you're close enough to them while they're like this, you can feel it yourself. While most wouldn't be able to recognize it for what it actually was, you feel less stressed out. Worries and issues from daily life slip quietly away while the little things, things normally taken for granted or deemed insignificant, filter through. The pleasurable warmth of the sun, the soft kiss of a cool breeze, the sounds of the city, the look and smell of the flowers in the park, the silence of a room broken only by the ticking of a clock you hadn't heard before. Small stuff like that. Any lethargy or lack of energy dissipates, you feel more alert. It's something better experienced than described for words can't really do it justice."

"You speak of it like its nirvana." Ami replied.

"Ami-chan, anyone can feel it. You don't even need to be near Usagi and Michiru to experience it. Spend some time alone with Makoto, just the two of you. Focus on her and her alone and tune out the rest of the world. All those in love can generate the feeling that Usa-chan and Michiru-san radiate so freely. I feel it all the time when I'm with my Reiko, alone, up at the shrine or out on a date together. Being with the one you love is what allows you to experience that feeling. It's not as hard as you think." Came the honest reply as she cuddled closer to the raven-haired priestess. "It's just that with those two over there, you can feel it regardless of who you're with or where you're at if you choose to take the time to experience it. Although they do seem to get more moments than random chance should allow. Some people have all the luck."

Once again the senshi laughed at the blonde's comment as more up-beat music started playing over the radio. Setsuna rose from off Haruka, earning a questioning look from the sandy-haired blonde before the time guardian took hold of her lover's hand and tugged lightly, her hips beginning to sway with the music that floated around them. A quirky smile was all the response Haruka got as Setsuna coaxed her from her seat. Minako also got the hint via a glance sent to her from the dark emerald-haired woman over her shoulder. She stood up and pulled Rei to her feet as the four of them started dancing as well, joining Hotaru and Chibi-usa who were already moving in time with the beat. Ami stood up, much to the surprise of Makoto. Shy Ami had never really been one for dancing.

"Well, when in Rome…" she giggled, taking her Mako-chan's hand as the brunette stood up and joined the merriment of the small group.

The swaying couple down the beach heard the music shift and light laughter come once again from around the fire. They leaned slightly apart and gazed lovingly at each other. They kissed lightly one more time before once again turning and walking toward their friends and felines who were dancing around the fire pit.

"Think they were talking about us, Usagi-chan?"

"Probably. I can't really tell though, I was pleasantly preoccupied with thoughts and feelings of you."

"Sweet talker!" Michiru laughed as she repeated her earlier comment.

"Once again, I only speak the truth." Usagi smiled back as they approached their friends.

* * *

_Day Two_

* * *

Morning came, and with it came the quiet air and solitude that only a lake-side mountain cabin can bring. Michiru was the first to awaken, joined by Usagi in short order as the two almost always got up together. Usagi moved into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth as her girlfriend got their clothes out for the day. Coming out of the bathroom she watched as the Neptunian pulled on her teal colored panties and front-clasp bra. The look was not lost on the ocean goddess who quirked an eyebrow playfully at Usagi, who was still in a state of undress.

"Yes?" came the cheeky question.

"Oh…nothing. Nothing at all." The blonde replied with a playful smirk as she slipped past and grabbed the pink panties and white sports bra.

"Oh I beg to differ. There is something me thinks." Michiru laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her to herself, back-to-front, stopping the other woman from dressing.

"You know what I'm thinking already, Michiru. We already found out the walls aren't soundproofed. Or did you forget last night when we came out for the barbeque?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Taking a quick shower, they realized their friends were probably wondering what was taking them so long. Usagi had insisted on showering separately, or they'd be even later getting outside and someone might come in looking for them. Finishing up quickly she brushed past her girlfriend, caressing the love mark she had left on her bare hip as she did so, causing her lover to shudder with pleasure._

"_You don't fight fair you know." Michiru teased._

"_You never complain though. In fact, you're quite vocal about wanting it." Usagi shot back playfully as she gently nudged her girlfriend toward the shower. "Hurry up or someone's gonna come looking for us."_

_The aqua-haired goddess moved without further question into the bathroom and shut the door only after Usagi had handed her a pair of underwear and some clothes. The blonde listened to the shower start running again and images flashed before her mind of her beautiful lover inside the glass box, hot water streaming down her curvaceous body between large, soft breasts and down over her legs to caress her most intimate parts. Parts Usagi loved to kiss. She could almost see the steam rising around her Michiru, her hair slicked back and wet as she ran the washcloth over herself, down her arms, over her legs, leaving no part untouched. She shuddered as she felt heat rise within her while a familiar ache settled between her legs. She pushed those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that. By the time she had finished getting dressed Michiru had exited the bathroom fully clothed and wet hair finger-combed. The two of them straightened the sheets on their bed as quickly as they could, not having time to strip them and put fresh ones on._

"_It's your fault you know, for getting me all riled up in the car on our way here."_

"_You loved it and you know it. Besides, I wasn't the only one doing the riling. You got me pretty wound up yourself."_

_The two of them made their way downstairs and out the kitchen door to the porch side facing the beach where their friends were down on the grass. The eight women turned and looked at them. Knowing grins, a few faint blushes, and quite a few sets of twinkling eyes greeted the two lovers who shifted somewhat embarrassedly._

"_What?" Usagi asked._

_Rei, Haruka, and Makoto all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Turning as one, they replied simultaneously._

"_Damn small cabin!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Their friends had been good about it though, only mildly teasing them. Although Rei and Minako did mention that next time they did this, they promised they'd have new and better soundproofing installed in all the bedrooms so no one was limited if they wanted to have some 'alone time' with their significant others. Apparently the original soundproofing that was installed wasn't quite up to par with current standards. This had earned Usagi and Michiru another round of laughs and blushing on their behalf. Michiru reluctantly let go of Usagi and the two of them got dressed. Heading downstairs they met Minako coming into the kitchen.

"Morning you two lovebirds." She chirped cheerfully, "I just got done making a list of food items we'll need for the week. I was right about our situation. The refrigerator and pantry are completely empty. The freezer is too."

"Well. Michiru and I are up already. Makoto and Ami were pretty tired from last night so they're still sleeping." Usagi replied.

"That's true. We could always take my car and go into town to get groceries." Michiru added.

"Cool. Rei will be down in a few min-" she didn't get to finish before the miko-in-question appeared.

"I'm here. Good morning Usagi-chan, Michiru-san. Morning Mina-koi." She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Reiko. The three of us were just talking and Michiru offered to take us into town to shop so we can stock up on food and drinks for the week since Mako-chan and Ami-chan are still in bed."

"Ride in a convertible? Sweet! Let me go get my wallet." Rei disappeared up the stairs once again.

"Well that was easy!" Michiru laughed. "Let me go get my purse. I'll meet you all out at the car." She stood and went upstairs as well.

The two blondes walked outside to the pavilion where the cars sat and got into the Camaro. Usagi took her usual place in the front as her blonde 'twin' got in back.

"So things between you and Michiru-san seem to be going well."

"I love her so much, Mina-chan, so much sometimes I feel like I'm about to burst. Every day I spend with her is magical. And even though we fight sometimes just like all couples, I still love her at the end of the day."

"I know, Usagi-hime. I've seen you two together. You were meant for each other and I'm glad you've found someone who cares for you just as much as you do for them."

The two of them were interrupted as Michiru and Rei came out the door and down to the pavilion. Michiru opened the door and moved the seat forward so that the raven-haired priestess could join her lover in the backseat. Once she was in, Michiru got in as well. She started the car and backed carefully out into the driveway. Putting it in gear they rolled smoothly up the lane through the trees and up onto the road.

"Sorry it took us so long. Rei wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table for the others so they know where we went." Michiru explained as she shifted into a higher gear, the Camaro gaining speed as it moved down the highway toward Omachi.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Rei exclaimed as she looked up at the clear blue sky and the sun peeking over the mountain tops and through the trees.

"First time you've seen the view in a convertible, Rei-chan?" Usagi laughed.

"Yeah, it makes me feel so free."

"I agree. The scenery around here is quite different without having a roof and windows between yourself and nature." Minako agreed as Rei leaned into her.

The morning air was cool, the thermometer in the car registering at seventy three degrees. Birds chirped in the sunlight as the new day started, the Camaro the only thing on the road that morning. The four friends chatted lightly between themselves as Michiru guided the car toward the city. They made plans to see about renting a boat for a few days since the cabin had a dock that went sufficiently out into the water to be used as a mooring. Usagi mentioned something about Chibi-usa and Hotaru wanting to go see a movie which Minako had mentioned was a decent sized Cineplex. All in all, it was shaping out to be a great start to a wonderful vacation. One that the four women agreed they would have to do again, perhaps even make a tradition amongst their group.

* * *

End Chapter Three

A/N – Hope you all look forward to another stand-alone Usagi x Michiru fanfiction from me soon. Just like Usagi's Umbrella was inspired by the song 'Bus Stop', I was listening to Santana and Chad Kroeger's 'Into The Night' and I've got an idea about making a short story around them and the song. If you couldn't tell, I love this pairing to death. And I shall stop at nothing to become known as FanFiction dot net's "Usagi and Michiru author."


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

Day Three

* * *

  
_

"When on vacation at a large mountain lake, there are a few unwritten rules that most people try their best to abide by. Number one: Have fun. Number two: Leave the rest of the world behind you; they call it vacation for a reason. Number three: Take friends with you; things are always more fun in a group. Number four: Know how to swim. Number five: Never show off your super powers in public. Number six: Never try to stop a water fight between two beings that have power over said substance. Now normally, everyone has an easy time following these rules. They're very simple. They're very straight-forward. They're very easy to remember… and in Usagi's case, very easy to forget." – Jonathan Edrins.

**Soft Cruelty: Summer Days**

**Chapter Four**

By: LowFlyer1080

Water Elemental: http://www . wowhead . com/?npc=18101

(remove the spaces b/w the dots)

The sun shone merrily down upon the lake, sharing its happiness and warmth with the ten girls playing on the shore near the lakeside cabin. Haruka, clad in swim shorts and a button up Hawaiian shirt, and Setsuna in her two piece black bikini were with Hotaru and Chibiusa, in one piece purple and pink swimsuits respectively, on the speedboat the senshi had all chipped in to rent, moored to the dock. They were preparing to go out onto the lake for a cruise. Rei and Minako were content to lie on the beach chairs positioned near the fire pit in their respective red and orange bikinis, working on their tans as they listened to the giggling and splashing coming from the lake as they held hands. Makoto and Usagi were busy splashing each other in a small water fight that was slowly moving into deeper water. Well, knowing how water fights and significant others go, Ami and Michiru each rallied themselves behind their respective lovers and the fight turned from one on one to two on two. Now by this time, the lunar and thunder senshis were just having a bit of innocent fun that had started off with Usagi inadvertently splashing her taller brunette friend after diving off into the lake from the dock. With the ocean and ice senshis joining the fight, things had the potential to turn hilariously disastrous.

Haruka took notice of the bluenette and her ex joining Usagi-hime and Makoto and stopped what she was doing to cast a fearful glance at Setsuna. "Umm… shouldn't we be stopping them? Or at least getting Makoto and Usagi out of harm's way?" she whispered.

"If you feel like getting in the middle of a water battle between the two senshi whose element it is, be my guest. I, on the other hand, am not suicidal." She calmly responded, but even Haruka could see the slight apprehension in her lover's eyes before she turned to go down into the miniature cabin.

"Ohhhh Hime-chan!" Haruka called in an uncharacteristically sing-song voice.

"If you want to stop them, you do it. Setsuna, Chibiusa and I will go out on the lake ourselves." Hotaru shot back as she cuddled with the pink-haired girl.

"What're you so afraid of?" Chibiusa asked.

All of a sudden, a startled shriek followed closely by thrashing in the water was heard as a shadow loomed over them for a brief instant before disappearing with a thunderous crash.

"That." Haruka said forlornly as the boat was tossed roughly up through the disturbance in the water. Moving quickly she grabbed the mooring ropes and cast them off. Dashing back to the pilot's seat, she cranked the engines and hit the throttle, speeding away from the now out-of-control fight. "Distance. Must… have… distance. Tidal waves… dissipate… deep water."

Turning the wheel she brought the speedboat around out further into the lake but still close enough to watch the ensuing spectacle that could only be described as a knock-down, drag-out, no-holds-bar water war between the ocean and ice senshis. Setsuna joined her and the two youngest girls on the deck to watch the display. Michiru was standing on the water's surface as was her opponent. Whirling her hands she summoned a small tidal wave and sent it hurling toward the diminutive Ami. Makoto and Usagi had long since bailed out of the fight, hiding behind Rei and Minako on the beach, who were watching with rapt attention. The wall of water abruptly froze solid, before shattering into trillions of tiny snowflakes, melting instantly from the heat of the day and turning into rain which fell across the area.

"Well done, Ami-chan." Michiru smiled that cruelly soft smile she got when she was being particularly playful.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Michiru-san." She replied with a most un-Ami-like smirk.

"Very well."

She didn't hesitate, calling forth a fountain of water and curving it, sending the massive geyser directly at Ami. The bluenette countered, calling forth a pillar of water in front of her and freezing it solid in the form of a wedge, smiling as the incoming attack split in two, blasting harmlessly past her on either side. The moment the stream let up, she hurled the frozen spike directly at Michiru, flash melting it in mid-flight and scoring a direct hit, soaking the ocean senshi to the bone. At the surprised look on Michiru's face she descended into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, joined by the slight snickering from Rei and Minako. Makoto let loose an exacerbated sigh. Haruka and Setsuna looked on, suppressing titters of their own while Hotaru and Chibiusa laughed out loud. Usagi looked on, feeling sorry for her lover but trying not to laugh at the shocked look on her face.

However, during her giggling, Ami failed to notice the piercing teal light glowing from Michiru's clenched fists and the determined look in her eyes. She also failed to notice that the rest of the senshi had stopped laughing as they witnessed Michiru's summoning. Water churned and roiled around her, foaming white as behind her a giant upside-down teardrop shape form rose from the surface of the lake. Two thick, watery limbs ending in large fingerless fists sprouted from the sides as a head formed at the front.

"Oh... shit…" Minako stated, staring up at the behemoth.

A low roar like the rushing of a waterfall was heard that brought Ami back to reality. She gazed wide-eyed up at the twenty foot tall elemental hovering behind the ocean goddess. A small smile formed its way once again onto her face.

"I didn't know she could do _that_." Hotaru gazed at the surging water being.

"Really Michiru; resorting to summoning elementals now?" she retorted, her own hands glowing blue. In short order, her own elemental hovered behind her as a mirror image of Michiru's own.

"Don't forget, Michiru. You may have created the way to summon him, but I've mastered it."

"Then let's see whose pet is better: the master or the creator?" She replied, shifting her hand.

The unspoken command sent her elemental surging forward. Ami's responded in kind, charging its twin. Ami smirked, shifted her fists slightly and her elemental froze solid as it swung, blowing through Michiru's elemental. The force of Michiru's sent its remnants splashing around Ami's own, but something surprising happened. It reformed itself behind the now useless ice statue and barreled on, blasting apart and washing over Ami's body like a great tidal wave. The hit wasn't particularly painful, but it was enough to disrupt her concentration and her frozen pet lost cohesion, flash melting and dropping into the lake to merge harmlessly with the water once again. It was Neptune's turn to laugh at the now spluttering Mercury, who struggled to regain her footing on the lake's surface.

Usagi finally stood up and began walking to water's edge, "Alright you two, that's enough. Tone it down before we draw attention to ourselves." She began wading out into the lake to take up position between the two to stop the fight. This was a move she soon would come to regret.

Neither senshi saw their princess until it was too late. They had both formed large tidal waves and let them loose toward each other. Usagi was caught in the middle of two massive walls of water. She had barely enough time to take a breath before being sandwiched. Michiru and Ami looked on horrified as the waves crashed together, blasting out the sides. One further out onto the lake toward the rental boat that Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa were on; the other sending Usagi rocketing toward the shore and the fire, love, and thunder senshis scrambling to get out of the way. Haruka managed to get the speedboat out of the way on time; however Rei, Minako, and Makoto weren't so lucky. The blast of water swept them off their feet as well, depositing them and Usagi near the steps of the deck surrounding the cabin as the waters flowed back out into the lake, nearly taking the chairs and fire ring with it.

"Wow! What a rush!" Makoto grinned, looking directly under the cabin's deck as she lie on her stomach. "The clouds are so beautiful today!"

"Mom, stop the world from spinning so I can get off now." Minako moaned as her eyes shut tight, gripping her head in her hands in an effort to clear the dizziness.

"I second that motion. Grandpa, stop the merry-go-round please, it's going too fast." Rei woozily tried to get to her feet, failing miserably as she fell back to earth.

Usagi said nothing, lying dazed and confused sprawled out on her back with her eyes swirling.

"Makoto!" Ami yelled as she ran toward the stricken senshi of thunder.

"Usagi!" Michiru cried, running along side Ami.

The low throb of a boat engine was heard as Haruka sidled the craft up along side the dock once again and quickly lashed it to the moorings. Hotaru jumped off and quickly ran to check on her three friends. By now all the senshi were gathered round the three as Michiru made her way through the group to kneel by Usagi's side. The senshi of Saturn quickly set about healing the bumps and bruises on Rei, Minako, and Makoto before turning to check on her princess, who had been drawn into Michiru's lap as Ami was scanning her.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I never meant for you to get caught up in that." Ami said. "Please be okay."

"Usagi-koi, gomen nasai! I didn't see you until it was too late! Please say something my love!" she cried.

"The final digit of pi… is kung pao chicken." She managed to say before passing out.

"Ami?!" Michiru looked up at the ice senshi.

"She's okay aside from a bump on the head. Her equilibrium is all fouled up though. A day of rest, a little TLC, and she'll be better in no-time."

_

* * *

Day Four

* * *

  
_

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Haruka asked as she came down into the kitchen, joining Michiru and Setsuna at the table.

"Whole lotta nothing." Setsuna replied.

"Hotaru-chan and Chibi-usa mentioned something about wanting to go to a movie a little later on." Michiru said, sipping her tea.

"Where's koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, noting the blonde's absence, which was highly irregular since she was usually up when Michiru was.

"Still sleeping. She's completely exhausted from yesterday." Michiru smiled.

"Well you're partly to blame!" Setsuna half-scolded, "If you and Ami hadn't have gotten so intense in what was an innocent water fight, poor Usagi wouldn't have gotten washed ashore by the miniature tsunamis you two were throwing at each other. She was simply trying to get you two to calm down!"

Haruka laughed at the memory. Kung pao chicken. She didn't think she'd ever look at the popular food dish the same again.

"You should know that when it comes to my element, I refuse to be beaten." Michiru said calmly, trying to justify her completely childish actions the other day that had sent her girlfriend riding a wave unceremoniously onto the shore of the beach. "Ami is only the senshi of Ice you know."

"Even so, you could have drawn attention to us. Attention we all want to avoid, remember?" Setsuna chastised. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know who was worse, Haruka or Michiru. At least with the former, it was predictable and even expected.

"Actually, I do have plans for this week. Involving Usagi and I." Michiru said with a mysterious smile as she stood to take her now empty cup to the sink to rinse it out.

Haruka looked at her lover, who merely gave that shadowy, knowing smile and went back to her tea. The time guardian knew something she didn't. Then, as the racer turned back to her ex to question her about it, she saw the small box-shaped bulge in the pocket of her jeans.

Cocking an eyebrow and putting on a smug grin she made a comment.

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with karats and a lifelong commitment would it?"

"Perhaps." Michiru turned, pulling the small velvet box out of her pocket. "Setsuna helped me find the materials and directed me to a jewelry artist friend of hers who forged it for me. Open it up and see what you think." She set the box down in front of the sandy blonde before reclaiming her chair.

Haruka gave Setsuna an odd look before opening the box. Inside, resting on a padded bed of red satin lay the most unique engagement ring she had ever seen. A dark silvery ring inlaid with tiny metallic blue crystals in a wave pattern almost seemed to glow with its own light. A larger, pure yellow amber stone was cut precisely into the shape of a small crescent moon. It was by far the only one of its kind; this much Haruka was sure of, as she had not seen anything like it before. As she tilted and turned the box, the gems caught and amplified the light, making the ring sparkle brightly. Setsuna chose that moment to speak up.

"The ring itself, provided not destroyed by any unnatural force, will last for eternity. The metal is saronite, found from saronite ore deep within the core of Pluto. The tinier blue crystals are a version of aquamarine from Neptune, while the yellow one is from amber I found in Mare Tranquilitatis, the Sea of Tranquility on the Moon. While the gemstones themselves might eventually succumb to time and the elements, the saronite itself will last forever. It's harder than diamond and won't tarnish or rust. It's the same metal that the Gates of Time are made of." Setsuna explained. "Michiru came to me a month ago, wanting my help in finding the materials to make the engagement ring she wanted to give to Usagi. She told me what she wanted and asked if I knew of any materials that might fit the bill."

"While we may eventually die, our love never will." Michiru said softly as she gazed at the ring.

"The gemstones represent each of you, while the saronite ring represents your love. Unyielding, unshakable, undying." Haruka understood.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Haruka sighed, closing the box and handing back to her ex. She smiled, "Michiru, she'd be a fool to pass you up." She paused, debating with herself before continuing. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I put you through, Michiru. I never meant to hurt you and I honestly did love you. I still do. But its more like the love I would for a younger sister than a lover." She sighed looking down into her now cold coffee.

"I forgive you, Haruka. No hard feelings." Michiru smiled at her. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We can't help whom we love, we can only hope to help the ones whose hearts are broken. It's all in the past now. Let's just be friends and move on with our lives."

"Mmm." The wind senshi smiled and nodded back.

Just then, the future recipient of the object of discussion showed up at the kitchen entrance. Shuffling slowly in, eyes still half closed she moved toward the cupboard to retrieve a tea cup before moving over to the stove and pouring herself some of the brown liquid. She shuffled over to the table, giving Michiru a kiss on the keep and a mumbled 'good morning' in passing before sitting down in the chair to nurse her drink. The three outers shared an amused look before the silence was once again interrupted by the two youngest senshi arriving in the kitchen.

"Ohayo minna!" Hotaru and Chibiusa chimed.

"Ohayo, Hime-chan. Ohayo Small Lady." Setsuna smiled.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Haruka grinned, ruffling her adoptive daughter's hair playfully, earning a groan from the girl in question.

The six women were soon joined by the rest of the Inner Senshi as they came downstairs for the breakfast that Michiru and Setsuna were currently in the middle of preparing. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and steamed white rice were soon set on the table for the five couples. Talk was light and cheery as the sleepier ones (Usagi and Minako mainly) woke up fully with the help of food and orange juice. Haruka however still had her mind on that ring and didn't hear much else of the conversation that occurred between the rest of her friends. She wanted to help Michiru plan exactly how she would propose to Usagi, and hopefully get some pointers herself on how she could do the same for Setsuna. She still had yet to buy the ring, but she knew that it was inevitable. Soon breakfast was over and Makoto and Ami had volunteered to clear the table and wash the dishes so that they were done and out of the way. Haruka saw the opportunity as it presented itself with Michiru heading toward the staircase leading upstairs.

Wanting to continue their previous conversation, Haruka followed Michiru upstairs as the woman went to get her purse and straighten her hair in preparation for the day ahead. The two of them stopped in front of what was Usagi and Michiru's room.

"Are you sure you feel up to coming with us to the movie theater, Michiru?" Haruka asked again, remembering at least that much of the morning conversation. "I figured you'd want to spend the vacation with koneko-chan especially with what we were talking about earlier this morning. Aren't you planning on doing it tonight?"

"No, it's alright. Someone's gotta go along and keep you, Hotaru-chan, and Chibi-usa in line and make sure you behave. Who knows what trouble the three of you could get into without supervision! That and Usagi-koi said something about going shopping with Rei-chan and Minako-chan." She teased back as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. And besides, Hotaru's quite capable of keeping us all in line."

"And to think that an adolescent has to keep a full-grown adult in line is pretty sad." Michiru laughed as she turned around, walking backward into the room. "You always were a free spirit, Haruka. Doing whatever you felt when the mood struck you." Walking backwards had the adverse effect of her missing the fact that there was a large suitcase sitting on the floor, directly in her path. What happened next could have almost been described as comical.

With a startled cry of surprise, Haruka and Michiru fell to the bed as their feet were tripped up by the luggage on the floor. Michiru's arms had found their way to Haruka's hips while one of the blonde's knees had found itself between the swimmer's own, pressing lightly against her center. Faces mere inches apart, both of them froze, quite aware of the horrifically compromising position that they had found themselves in. All because of an errant suitcase left on the floor as the two were moving into the room from the hallway. Haruka, being gentlemanly, had attempted to keep her ex-girlfriend from falling but wound up landing square on top of her; and on top of the bed no less. Just when things couldn't possibly have gotten any more awkward, Haruka noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone in the doorway. Michiru turned her head toward where the racer was looking and felt her heart freeze in her chest as her breath caught in her throat.

"Usagi."

* * *

End Chapter Four

A/N – I apologize profusely for the short chapter. //author struggles to his feet looking ragged and worn, muddy rabbit footprints covering him head to foot// The evil cliffhanger bunnies. There were too many of them, I couldn't destroy them all. Please forgive me as I go to fix my Plasma Rail Cannon //holds up the twisted remains of what had once been some sort of weapon// so that I may hunt down and destroy those that got through. The rotten little bastards are like bacteria. For every one I kill it seems three hundred pop up to take its place. I need a bigger gun. //sad panda//

A/N #2 – The water elementals described that Ami and Michiru summoned look exactly like the water elementals that are summonable by frost-specced mages from World of Warcraft.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope this final chapter finds you all alive and well, my precious readers, with your friends and family this holiday season. God bless and protect you. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, wherever you may be, and have a safe and happy New Year. May your days be long, and your hardships few. – LowFlyer1080, ne Paul S.**_

With a startled cry of surprise, Haruka and Michiru fell to the bed as their feet were tripped up by the luggage on the floor. Michiru's arms had found their way to Haruka's hips while one of the blonde's knees had found itself between the swimmer's own, pressing lightly against her center. Faces mere inches apart, both of them froze, quite aware of the horrifically compromising position that they had found themselves in. All because of an errant suitcase left on the floor as the two were moving into the room from the hallway. Haruka, being gentlemanly, had attempted to keep her ex-girlfriend from falling but wound up landing square on top of her; and on top of the bed no less. Just when things couldn't possibly have gotten any more awkward, Haruka noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone in the doorway. Michiru turned her head toward where the racer was looking and felt her heart freeze in her chest as her breath caught in her throat.

"Usagi."

**Soft Cruelty: Summer Days**

**Chapter Five**

By: LowFlyer1080

The two women on the bed scrambled to untangle themselves as they got to their feet; Michiru's face openly displaying her anxiety while Haruka blushed cherry red at the awkward position and the fear that Usagi may wind up taking it the wrong way. Scratching the back of her neck nervously, she tried to explain.

"Usagi, it wasn't how-" She was cut off by Usagi's raised hand.

"Usagi-koi, We just-" The hand moved over to silence Michiru as well, and at the motion, her chest clenched painfully tight as the freezing feeling grew. '_No._'

Usagi's emotion was masked behind a calm display of impassiveness. Her eyes and mouth betrayed nothing, her stance completely neutral. Looking between the two women who stood before her she took a minute or two to slowly scan the room. Spying the suitcase on the floor between the three of them with a noticeably crushed-in flap and corner, she turned back to look Michiru in the eyes, clearly seeing the worry and pain within their depths.

"Haruka-chan, would you please leave Michiru and me alone for a few minutes?" Her voice was steady and even, if not slightly cool; her eyes never leaving Michiru's.

The sandy blonde racer nodded and walked quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Usagi stood rooted to her spot looking at Michiru, noticing her breathing shallower than normal. She could almost hear what her lover was thinking to herself, wondering if this might betray their relationship and snuff it out like it had never existed. She stepped slowly forward until she was within arms distance of the ocean goddess. A strangled sob escaped the woman in question before Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around her waist in a hug. Michiru's own arms snaked their way around the blonde's neck and tightened as she cried.

"It's not what you think, Usagi! Haruka and I were just talking and I wasn't watching where I was going when I opened the door. The suitcase was in the way and I tripped. Haruka was just trying to catch me from falling but we both fell on the bed."

"Shh, shhh. It's okay Michiru." Usagi whispered in her ear, her calming tone a mantra she repeated. A minute or two passed and the crying had slowed to the occasional sniffle, all the while Usagi rubbed her lover's back slowly. "Are you okay now?" she asked quietly, receiving a nod in reply. Turning she led her girlfriend into the bathroom. Usagi fetched a washcloth and wet it down to wipe away the tears on her lover's face. Dropping the cloth back in the sink she cupped Michiru's face gently in her hands, forcing the woman to look at her.

"Michiru. I trust in you completely. I believe you. Please don't cry any more, it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"It's that easy for you?" She replied in a pained undertone, the complete trust being shown by this incredible woman shocking her.

Turning them so that she held the ocean senshi from behind, her arms around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder she moved so they faced the mirror. She was fortunate that neither of them were wearing shoes, their heights were almost equal with Michiru only an inch or two taller than herself. Squeezing her gently to press fully into her back and project a sense of protection, warmth and love, she chose her words of faith she knew she would speak only to Michiru. That only this woman in her arms now would be the only person who ever meant this much to her in any lifetime.

"Look in the reflection, Michiru. You don't need to hear my words to believe me. All you need do is look in my eyes and find the love for you that shines there constantly. And all I need do for you is the same." Usagi whispered back, "We may have our fights, but all couples do. That doesn't mean we'll stop loving each other or love each other less than we do now. I know we've had some bad times, but there have been a lot of good times too. We'll also have our share of misunderstandings, but I hope we both have the patience to work them out instead of jumping to conclusions. I know you're incapable of straying from me, from us. I trust in you explicitly and I believe in our love and the strength it gives us. So long as we both do, nothing will ever tear us apart."

As the hushed benediction came forth, Michiru closed her eyes and leaned her head against Usagi's own as a few last tears slipped from underneath her lids. After a few moments, Usagi slid around in front of her once again, gently kissing away her tears before kissing her on the lips and drawing her into another hug. She nuzzled affectionately at her neck, placing small kisses there, trailing up to her temple and onto her forehead knowing that her lover needed this contact, knowing she needed this assurance.

"Aishiteru, touhou oite shinpyou." She whispered.

"Hai. Aishiteru." Michiru whispered back.

They stood like that for quite a while, Usagi holding onto Michiru and giving her butterfly kisses and whispering nothings in her ear, her hands slowly rubbing circles on Michiru's back to help soothe and relax.

"Feel better?" Usagi asked quietly with a small smile.

"Mmmhmm." Michiru hummed.

"Good." Usagi replied, "Now kiss me."

Michiru was more than happy to comply, her lips pressing against Usagi's in a heartfelt caress. Usagi felt her girlfriend melt into her, her warmth and softness, the scent of her perfume the sweetest of tortures. Her grip around her body tightened as she squeezed even closer, opening her mouth to gently lick at Michiru's lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. A soft moan and a moment later lips parted granting the blonde access to sweet warmth to explore. Michiru moaned again, the sound swallowed up by Usagi's hungry mouth. Usagi finally broke slowly away, both of them breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed as their hearts thundered in their chests. Michiru grinned.

"This wouldn't perhaps be the point where you try to get my mind to replace all the bad with something extremely good would it? What about Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Haruka? And Rei and Minako?"

"Oh, Hotaru's plenty old enough to keep them both out of trouble. And I think Rei and Minako can go shopping together without me today. Something tells me they'd like to spend the day together without the rest of us around." Usagi shot back; "In the meantime…" she leaned forward and started whispering something in her girlfriend's ear. The smile disappeared and Michiru's eyebrows rose as she listened. Usagi drew back, a lecherous grin on her face.

"You know what, Usagi-chan? You might make a fine queen after all." Michiru said with a quirk of her lips as she swirled a finger over Usagi's chest, turning out of her embrace and heading for the shower, pausing only once to look over her shoulder. Usagi shuddered visibly at the desire and passion she saw within those aquamarine pools and quickly hurried to follow her lover. '_Ahh_,' she mused with a Cheshire smile, '_it's good to be me_.'

_

* * *

_

Day Five

* * *

Friday saw the ten women starting to pack up their things as their week at the lakeside cabin was coming to a close. Tomorrow they would leave to head back to Tokyo and their respective homes. The plan for tonight was a barbeque to finish off the week of fun they spent together. Haruka walked out the front door that faced the lake and saw Michiru sitting on the porch swing watching Hotaru and Chibiusa play in the water. She made her way over and leaned against the railing, turning to watch the two youngest senshi as well. Michiru noticed her but said nothing, still fingering the small ring box in her pocket. Haruka took note of the four inner senshi starting up a volleyball game on the white sand with the two guardian cats acting as referees, one on each side of the net, and chuckled to herself.

"Don't know how well Ami-chan will stand up to Minako-chan in their little game."

"Yeah, I've not seen Minako play, but Usagi said it's almost scary. You don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her spikes." The swimmer replied.

"Speaking of koneko-chan, how'd it go yesterday? I noticed she didn't go with Rei and Minako when they went shopping with Ami and Makoto. Rei said that you weren't coming with us to the movie either. Setsuna came instead." She asked, her gaze turning to the two women in question lounging on the beach and talking quietly together.

"She was understanding and knew that it was just an accident." She replied with a wistful smile.

"She didn't jump to conclusions?! Hell if Setsuna would have seen that, she'd have gone ballistic!" Haruka gaped.

"We trust in our love. Usagi knows I'd never betray her and she places all her trust in that fact. And I realize now, that I feel the same toward her. I trust that she'll never stray from us either. And that has only solidified my resolve to ask her to marry me." Michiru replied, "I just still don't know how I'm going to ask her." Michiru looked out over at her blonde-haired lover, smiling gently.

The two outer senshi sat in silence for quite some time; Michiru deep in thought, and Haruka not knowing what to say to help her ex decide how to pop the question. Her concentration was interrupted by a volleyball impacting the sand and bouncing up into Setsuna's lap, followed by a cry from Makoto, yelling at Minako to check her strength. At that moment the time guardian unfurled from the beach recliner she had been lying on, grabbing the volleyball in both hands. She looked down at Usagi and said something to which Usagi nodded. She stood up as well and together the two headed over to the small beach volleyball area. Usagi made her way around the other side of the net, joining Ami and Makoto as Setsuna took up her spot to serve. The other four inners took it in stride and soon the game was on again.

Haruka shot a glance over at the senshi of Neptune, "Shall we go join our significant others and make it four on four?"

Michiru put the box back in the pocket of her jeans before standing up, "Yeah. Let's go get changed quick."

They headed inside and upstairs to their respective rooms, changing quickly. Haruka came out in a modest two-piece black bikini, one of the rare feminine things she wore because heaven forbid she was caught dead in a dress. Michiru's skimpier teal two piece string bikini showed off much more skin and turned more than a few of the other senshis' heads as she walked toward them as well as earning a wolf whistle from her girlfriend which in turn earned said girlfriend a blush. Hotaru and Chibiusa came out of the water and brought their towels and a couple of chairs over to watch and dry off. After an agreement between the two teams to start the game over due to additions to the teams, Saturn and Chibimoon agreed to keep score. Serves went back and forth, with the bulk of the competition between Haruka and Minako and Michiru and Makoto. As most games go, the more active people started getting more adverse in their attempts to one-up the other, mainly between Minako and Makoto; Minako with her volleyball experience and Makoto for her superior strength and reflexes. The game continued for a good half hour, with a few breaks to apply sun block and get drinks as the heat of the day, despite them being in the mountains, was still high. The winning point was scored by Minako's team when the blonde blocked a spike attempt by Makoto. With that over, the group headed inside for a quick lunch.

Michiru went back up to her room to find a pair of black shorts to put on over her bikini bottom as well as a white button-up shirt. Noticing her jeans, she stopped short buttoning up her shirt and stared at the bulge in the front pocket. Debating with herself for a minute or two, she was caught off guard at the voice that called at her from the stairwell.

"Michiru-koi? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sweetheart, I was just finishing up." She replied, quickly grabbing the ring box and sticking it in her shorts pocket.

Checking her hair quick in the bathroom mirror, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs to join her lover. "You go on ahead and get in the car. I'll be right there."

"Alright but hurry, I miss you already." She replied, kissing Michiru on the cheek before practically skipping out the door.

"Where are you two headed off to?" Makoto asked, a knowing smile on her face as she prepped their lunch.

"I'm taking Usagi out for lunch in Omachi." Michiru said, grabbing the keys to her Camaro.

"I hear there's supposed to be a fireworks show tonight around nine pm. I figure if we have the barbeque at seven we'll have plenty of time to eat and get situated on the beach for the display." Haruka piped up, a knowing look at the senshi of Neptune. "Some sort of holiday that the town celebrates every summer. A festival of fire or something, I'm not sure."

"Thank you Haruka, I'll keep that in mind." Michiru understood, giving a nod back.

The rest of the inner senshi stood there, looking back and forth between the two outers while Setsuna hid her knowing smile behind a face of impassiveness. She also knew what Haruka was getting at. The ocean senshi left, closing the door behind her. The rest of them sat in relative silence as they heard Michiru's car start, shift into gear, and pull away, the sounds of its engine fading away to nothing.

"Alright," Rei finally spoke up, "Would one of you two mind telling us what's going on?" she glared first at Haruka then at Setsuna.

"Yeah it's obvious you know something's up. Now c'mon, spill the corn!" Minako added.

"Beans, Minako. It's 'spill the beans.'" Ami sighed.

"Whatever, they're both plants."

"No offense but what myself and Haruka both know, is at the current time, none of your business." Setsuna spoke up.

"Setsuna's right. You'll all find out tonight, so don't even bother asking us about it." Haruka continued.

"But we want to-" Makoto began but was cut off.

"No buts, Mako-chan. If they say we'll find out tonight, then we can wait. It won't kill you." Ami piped up, despite her own curiosity. "Now forget about it and concentrate on our lunch. Or we're not going to be having any!"

"Yeah, and we have to eat quick. I have to get the boat back to the rental place by three o'clock and Setsuna has to be there to pick me up." Haruka continued.

"You're no fair." Minako replied, pouting.

"I'm being quite fair to those whom it concerns." Haruka replied before moving toward the door, "Call me when lunch is ready, I have to go prep the boat and get any of our stuff off it before I head out."

* * *

Michiru was silent as the car moved smoothly down the road, her concentration on the road almost frightening in its intensity. Usagi kept looking toward her, worry gripping her heart as she wondered what had happened to make her girlfriend like this. She had already forgiven the incident that had happened yesterday involving Michiru, Haruka, herself, and a misplaced piece of luggage so she knew that wasn't it. She reached out a comforting hand to Michiru's own that rested on the gear shift, her frown increasing as it flinched under her touch. She looked up at the aqua haired beauty and finally gave voice to her concerns.

"Michi? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Usagi-chan." She replied back, glancing over at the blonde princess before returning her eyes to the road ahead, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes and all over your face. Your entire body radiates tension, as if something was bothering you. Please tell me? It might make you feel better if you did."

"Like I said before, nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it, my love. If anything I'm just a little sad about having to leave the lake and cabin, that's all." She tried to ghost over her nervousness with a small white lie, which wasn't completely untrue. She really didn't want to leave.

"Okay. I'm right here if you want to talk about it any further, Michiru. I love you." Usagi frowned slightly, knowing that Michiru was hiding something but decided not to press the matter. She'd come around on her own eventually.

"I love you too, Usa." She replied, lifting the hand that rested on her own to press a kiss to her knuckles, "Don't worry about it koneko, it's really nothing."

"Alright."

The Camaro rolled into Omachi and slowed as Michiru applied the brakes, bringing their speed down as they passed by shops and stores, headed for the downtown district. People moved hurriedly through the hustle and bustle that gripped the large town as they prepared for the last day of the summer festival. The main theme was fire, with stories about it, decorations in reds, oranges, yellows, and blues prominent throughout many of the streets and businesses, and costumes of red dragons and fire spirits worn by people who danced along the sidewalk. It was odd that they would be celebrating something such as fire in the middle of the hottest time of the year, but then again oddly fitting as such. It was a local celebration, not being recognized nationally, but according to the locals though that was just fine with them. Many of the tourists that came to Omachi and the lake it rested beside were ones that had been coming here every year on a continuous basis or those that had familial ties to the area. Most of them were born and raised in the area and had moved away to college or some other job abroad and came back to relax.

Stories say the summer festival was something started by a small group of people as nothing more than a simple party between friends gathered around a bonfire that grew over the years to eventually include the entire town. That old adage that every person was connected to each other by no more than seven different people seemed to be true. And for the large part it was kept secret from the rest of the world. The people who lived here wanted it that way and so it was a generally accepted albeit unwritten rule that those who merely visited shouldn't speak much of the festival to anyone other than those who had already been there.

Finding a place to park on what could have been considered the main street through town, Michiru put the top up on the convertible, cracking the windows open so that it wouldn't get too hot inside and cut the engine. The two women got out of the car, Michiru locking the doors before making her way around to Usagi, taking hold of her hand. They stepped up onto the sidewalk and took their time looking around at the brightly colored decorations and the local people having fun and enjoying themselves. Laughter could be heard in more than a few places, usually by groups of children watching fire masters juggling lit torches up in the air. Usagi smiled, leaning into the ocean senshi as she took in their surroundings. Even the heat of the day, the temperature pushing thirty four degrees Celsius, didn't put even the slightest damper in the fun and activities that encompassed them. Bottled water was available for free en masse, a table on each side of the street every block kept fully stocked.

"So they're having fireworks tonight?" Usagi asked as they stopped to look at a table where a vendor was selling plushies.

"Yeah, it's supposed to start at nine. Haruka said something about having the barbeque at seven so we have time to eat, clean up, and get situated around the bonfire on the beach." Michiru replied as she perused the table.

"Oh! Look at her! Isn't she so cute?!" Usagi squealed as she picked up a plushie.

It was a red, fat, floppy eared bunny with white paws. A small silver fabric patch in the shape of a tiny flame was sowed onto its chest. Button eyes and embroidered whiskers completed the plump chibi rabbit. All in all it was a unique looking plushie to be sure. Usagi hugged it to her chest before turning and holding it out to show her girlfriend. "Can we keep her?"

"Sure Usagi-koi, anything for you. Besides, it's a rather unique rabbit and I know for sure you don't have one quite like it in your collection." She laughed.

"Thank you so much, Michi!"

"You're welcome Usako." She replied, pulling out some bills and handing them to the smiling vendor. Getting her change back she turned back around and joined Usagi in continuing their walk down the street. Usagi hugged her new plushie to her chest as Michiru's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. The blonde turned her head and planted a kiss on the swimmer's cheek.

The couple talked and laughed their way down the street in search of a place to eat lunch. Finally settling on a small restaurant serving western style food, they sat down and ordered. After a while their food came and they ate in companionable silence. Staying for a while longer and enjoying the outdoor café Michiru checked her watch. Seeing their time passing, she moved to stand up; the two of them paying the bill owed and made their way back up the street to their car. Michiru opened the door for Usagi helping her in before moving around to climb in herself. Starting the Camaro she dropped the top and rolled the windows down. She smiled as she saw Usagi hug her new plushie tight as she backed out of the parking spot and moved out onto the road. Circling the block she swiftly maneuvered back onto the main road leading back toward the cabin.

* * *

The sun had just set as the senshi were cleaning up the dishes from their party. Haruka scrubbed the grill down and rolled it back up onto the deck and into the cabin to store it until next time they would be out. She and Setsuna had returned the speedboat rental back to the rental agency just after Usagi and Michiru had come back from their outing at the festival. Rei and Minako had started a small bonfire in the ring down on the beach and were in the process of helping Ami and Makoto bring chairs down and set them up in a small semi circle around the ring, facing the lake and Omachi on the far shore. Hotaru and Chibiusa had brought the chest cooler down to the beach as well, having just stocked it with drinks and ice. The six of them were soon joined by the rest of the outers and Usagi. The ten of them claimed their seats around the fire, the mood light and airy as talk and laughter were exchanged, recalling the events of their vacation.

The senshi all thanked Rei and Minako for inviting them to come along and everyone promised to come next year and do it again. Having everything else packed up and already in the vehicles ensured that they would be able to get under way tomorrow morning as soon as everyone was up and had eaten breakfast. All that was left to do tonight was make sure the chairs were stored safely inside after the fireworks show. Nervousness washed over Michiru as her hand deftly pulled out the small black velvet box from her pocket and out of the corner of her eye saw Haruka nod her ascent. Drawing strength from that approval she stood up and turned to face her blonde haired lover.

"Usagi?" She asked in a voice loud enough to silence the others. Soon everyone was looking on at the couple.

"What is it, Michiru?" Usagi turned and focused on her. She was momentarily stunned by the way the firelight played in her girlfriend's eyes, adding dancing yellow and orange points of light to the deep cerulean color. She watched as Michiru slowly dropped to one knee and then her eyes grew wide as she saw the little black box in the palm of the Neptunian's hand. Her startled gasp brought the attention of the rest of the senshi to the box.

"Usagi," Michiru opened the box, the light of the fire making the gemmed saronite ring glitter brightly in the dark, "I've known you for quite some time now. It takes a lot of courage for me to do this, but you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have, and I always will. I know that, while my heart may not be the biggest out there, but it doesn't need to be because you fill it full. My shoulders may not be the broadest there are, but they're always there for you to lean on. My arms may not be as strong as others, they're warm and safe. My hands aren't those of a doctor, or scientist, or movie star, but they will always be there to catch you should you ever start to fall, provide you with what you need, and defend you in times of danger. I may not have much to give, but I give you all that I have. I just want you to know that despite your answer and come whatever may, I shall always stand by your side. So I humbly ask you to be with me forever. Usagi… will you marry me?"

The rest of the senshi turned their gaze at Usagi, seeing the tears slip quietly down her cheeks as they caught the light of the fire. She nodded once, twice, before gasping out, "Yes! Yes I will marry you Michiru! I love you so much!" she smiled.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Minako squealed, hugging her Rei close. "When are you going to propose to me, Reiko?"

"Uhhh…" The miko looked toward Makoto and Haruka for help, "How do I answer that?"

"You don't." They responded as one.

Unknown by the rest of the senshi, Chibiusa smiled, seeing fully now what her mothers had been trying to tell her all along. Knowing that her time was almost up and that she'd have to be returning to the future soon, she took the time to enjoy seeing her parents' younger selves in one of their greatest moments of joy and commit that sight to memory. She'd have to thank them for allowing her to come back to this week and experience it. Amongst cheers and clapping from the rest of their friends, Michiru took the ring carefully out of the box. Holding her girlfriend's hand gently, she slid it carefully onto her finger, her smile widening as it fit perfectly. Sealing it with a kiss she found her arms full of Usagi as her new fiancé hugged her tight. Just as they kissed a bring flash, followed shortly by a small boom caught the rest of the senshis' attentions. The fireworks had started. And for two of them, it was merely the beginning. A beginning they knew they would remember the rest of their days.

* * *

End Summer Days

A/N – Used an online English to Japanese dictionary for Usagi's line "Aishiteru, touhou oite shinpyou", which, if I wrote it correctly means "I love you, trust in me." I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I did writing it. And who knows, maybe if you're all good you might get another installment in the series.


End file.
